True souls
by Kindred01
Summary: Hobbit's know their True Soul or Soul mate by the pull of their hearts and the the word or words spoken in their minds through their mates voice.


Bilbo remembered looking at the other Hobbits, seeing them smiling as they rubbed their noises together as they smiled all rosy cheeked and happy to have their mate. But for him he has never had that, mates were a gift and when one finds their true soul you know about it. There is a tugging in your chest where your heart feels like it's been stitched back together and then you can hear their voice in your head and it didn't matter what the word or the words that are spoke to you but it completes the you and all is left is to share each other's bodies to fill the bond.

He hasn't had that yet and as the years got on he gave up on the idea of ever finding his true soul. Until an every nosey wizard and loud dwarves entered Bag End. It was wasn't until he saw the Lonely mountains did he feel something a small burning feeling on the right side of his chest the pain bothered him for days until they escaped from the elves and orc when he felt the start of his bond.

Bilbo stopped and froze, his hand grasping at his chest the dwarfs turned and looked at him they saw his eyes widen that they thought to be pain. "Bilbo." One of them call his name

"Did are you hurt?" Thorin asked as he walked up to Bilbo, Hobbit brought his hands up to his head and let out a scream as he falls to his knees. In fear for the Hobbit the Dwarfs move closer to him to help as the smaller being ended up curled up on his side, still screaming in pain. The dwarf's looked at each other trying to see any wounds on their small companion talking loudly with each other over the Hobbit's screaming.

Then suddenly he stopped screaming making them all look down at him, Thorin's nephews saw Bilbo's eyes turned gold like a dragons and then fade back to sapphire blue. Bilbo chest was heaving as he looked out staring out down to the river "Bilbo can you hear us?" Fili asked as he cupped his face and looked down into his eyes,

"There are no wounds on his body." Another said, the soaking wet Hobbit whimpered as he felt the nonstop whispering in his head and receded until there was only one loud clear voice. ' _I am here'_

When Bilbo came to he found himself in wooden shelter looking up at a small window covered in snow showing a small patch of Sky. He was curled up on the bed blanket's covered his body he shivered a little as he laid there thinking about what he felt. …I am here? What does that mean? Is it one of the Dwarves? No I would felt it earlier… he thought to himself. There was a knock at the door. _'I'm a wake now.'_ The voice echoed in his mind, as the Hobbit sit up with his body aching in places that he didn't know that could ache. "H…Hello?" He called out, the door open and in wall a very tall man.

He looked down at Bilbo and then placed a pile of clothes on the bed for him "They still might be a little big but I couldn't save your shirt or your breeches but your Dwarf friends stopped me from throwing out this and fixed it for you." Bilbo looked down at the small pile of clothes

"Thank you." He said, as he stroked his waist coat.

"Your friends down know what happen to you and I haven't enlighten the." He told Bilbo as the dark haired man sat down on a chair and looked at the hobbit.

Bilbo frowned and titled his head "I don't understand, why not tell them?" He asked, a he pulled the shirt closer to him and pulled it over his head and found it was two sizes too big. The man called Bard rubbed the back of his head as he turned to look at the small creature on the bed.

"Dwarves don't have soul mates, well not many so they don't tend to understand the pull or call." Bilbo looked up from his buttons on his waist coat and turned to look at him

"I don't know who it is." The hobbit whispered "And I won't until I see them." Bard nodded and stood back up

"I will leave you to get dressed."

A little while later Bilbo left the room only to come face to face with Thorin, the Dwarf stood there looking at him with a strange look, Bilbo felt startled by the look as he finished buttoning up his waist coat "Are you feeling better?" He asked,

"I am sorry, I didn't know I was hurt." He lied, he didn't know why he felt like he need to lie but he did.

"We think you ate something that doesn't agree with Hobbits." Bilbo nodded, as he looked at the rest of the Dwarves looking at him ready to ask their questions. "We leave for the lonely mountain in the morning. Only if you're well enough?" Bilbo could hear the double meaning **'You will be going.'**

"Yes of course I'm well enough." He forced a smiled to his lips, Thorin nodded and turned to leave gathering a few dwarves with him.

The next day…

Before setting off Kili and Fili pulled Bilbo the side, the Hobbit blinked in shock as the two pulled him away from the others. "Bilbo we need to tell you something." Fili said, Bilbo nodded

"Okay what is it?" He asked, as he pulled the large coat closer around himself to keep warm.

"Yesterday when you had that funny turn we saw something strange." Fili started to say, frowning at the two the Hobbit rubbed the back of his head.

"It was your eyes they turned gold like a dragon's eyes." Kili whispered to him, Bilbo stood up straighter and looked towards the mountain and it was then he knew who his mate was. "It was only for a spilt second but we…"

"Its okay boys thank you for telling me. Have you told anyone else?" He asked, worried of what the outcome would be if Thorin found out.

"No." They said together, Bilbo was quiet for a moment as he felt the deep rumble of his True Soul in his mind. _'Not much longer and you will be in arms.'_ The whispered said, in that moment Bilbo decided to tell Fili and Kili the truth.

"Have you ever heard the term True Soul or what most call a Soul mate?"

They looked at each other and nodded Fili looked towards his brother and smiled at him "There is are these two brothers twins in a village we like to spend time in. Our mother know of our bonding with them but we have not told our uncle." Bilbo blinked in shock at them

"We know Dwarves don't really have soul mates, but the only reason is…"

"They don't like anyone out of our culture." Fili said, "Our mates are human and…they are with child." Bilbo was stun and he could see the look on their face and smiled softly at them.

"Then don't hate me for saying this go back to them, if you two were to die then what will happen to them and your children?" Bilbo asked, Kill shifted where he stood.

"We sorted that out before we left, our mother will take care of our mates." He smiled weakly.

"Go home boy. Please be with them don't let them go give birth to your children alone." Before they could say anything Thorin barked at them.

"Fili, kili, Bilbo let's go!" He snapped at them.

He stood in the large room filled with gold and gems his heart was banging in his ears as he walked deeper into the room. He watched as the gold mountain started to slip down as the large dragon appear in front of him. The large tail curled around the Hobbit making sure he couldn't run off as the large golden eye become eye level with Bilbo "At last we are free." Smaug purred at him as Bilbo looked up him.


End file.
